


100% Not Sick

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, i'm sick so i needed to do something, so why not write about sick will and supportive almost bf nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is sick and is trying to convince Nico that he isn't. Nico isn't having any of his bullshit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100% Not Sick

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr:  
> http://hellahanji.tumblr.com/

Will was laying underneath his covers in the Apollo cabin, hating life and cursing the gods. He felt worse than he had been in years. His throat was sore, eyes felt groggy, he couldn't breathe out of his nose no matter how much he tried, and all of his muscles were sore.

"This is not happening," he mumbled to himself. "There is no way I am getting sick today."

Using all the energy he could muster he sat up, and as soon as he was upright he gave out a large sneeze that he hadn't realized was coming. "Ugh," he groaned while rubbing his eyes.

"Out of all days to get sick I get sick the day I have a date with Nico."

After four long years of being friends with the stubborn son of Hades and a year and a half of pining he had finally mustered up the courage to ask Nico out. And he felt like he could recite one hundred different love poems and still not be able to covey how happy he had felt when Nico had enthusiastically agreed. So of course as his luck would have it his immune decided not to work when he really needed it. He got himself dressed, trying to look as presentable and not sick as possible and when he had finally gotten done brushing his bed head that's when he heard a knock and familiar voice from outside the cabin.

"Will? Are you in there?" Nico called.

"Yeah!" Will yelled with his scratchy voice, trying to prevent himself from coughing.

Nico opened up the door and Will thought for a son of Hades Nico really knew how to make a room shine. Instead of his usual all black (or sometimes even dark gray) attire Nico had on a dark red plaid flannel over a dark blue t-shirt and gray jeans.

"Wow Nico you look great," Will said memorized.

"And you look like shit," Nico responded while shutting the door and rushing over to Will. "What the hell happened?"

"Nothing, I'm honestly fine. Never been better actually."

Nico stared at Will intensely and Will gulped under his gaze. Sure Nico wasn't always smart but most of the time he was able to catch on to people lying to him. Especially when people like Will were being extremely obvious about it.

"Oh my gods," Nico said while starting to crack a smile. "You're sick."

_"Busted,"_ Will thought.

He knew he had to think of something quick to say but when he opened his mouth all that came out was a sneeze.

"Am not," he said while sniffling. Nico was trying to suppress a laugh by holding his hand to his mouth but Will knew Nico well enough that soon he wouldn't be able to hold it in. "I'm really okay. Better than okay, I'm fantastic!" Will shouted while his voice cracked.

"Will you look and sound horrible," Nico laughed. "Why are you trying to convince me that you are okay when you are so obviously the opposite of okay?"

"I'm not trying to convince you of anything," Will said while crossing his arms. "I am one hundred percent healthy."

Nico dropped his smile and glared at Will harshly. "I don't like it when you lie to me Will, now admit it. You are sick."

Will was not going to admit it. If he admitted it than he knew that Nico would want to reschedule their date and he didn't know when the next time he'd see Nico would be considering he left for university in a week and he couldn't spend all this time recovering from some silly cold. If Will didn't go on this date then who knows if Nico would still be into him by the time Will was able to see him again?

"I am not sick," Will said like a stubborn child.

"Will Solace you are being a hypocrite right now. You are always the one that is yelling at everyone around camp to make sure that if they even feel the tiniest bit of sickness that they come to you in the infirmary so germs don't spread. Now when you are obviously sick you are pretending you aren't?"

Will remained silent and continued to stare at Nico, who was slowly studying Will and trying to figure out why he was lying.

"This isn't about the date is it?" Nico asked hesitantly after the long silence.

When Will didn't respond Nico sighed and sat down on Will's bed and gestured for Will to sit next to him. "I don't want to go out with you today if you are in such a crappy condition Will. You'll be miserable the whole time because you'll be trying to convince me that you aren't miserable."

"But it took me so long to muster up the courage to ask you out Nico," Will whined. "What if when I come back from university you aren't interested in going out with me because some newer and cooler demigod comes in and sweeps you off your feet?"

Nico took Will's hands into his and forced Will to meet his gaze.

"I want you to listen carefully Will Solace. I have been wanting to go out with you for more than a year now, no demigod is going to sweep me off my feet while you're away. Plus since the wars and monsters have died down it's been safer for demigods to wander outside of the camp's boundaries so I can come and visit you. Okay? Do not strain yourself today because you are worried this will be your last chance."

Will didn't know what else to do but to gently peck him on the lips. Both boys immediately turned red despite the kiss lasting less than a second.

"If you get sick I'm sorry," Will apologized while covering his face in his hands.

Nico let out a soft laugh. "You're such a dork Will. Now why don't you get some pajamas to change into and the two of us can head over to my cabin and watch movies. If you're sick I want to be the one taking care of you for once."

"My knight in shining armor," Will said with a roll of his eyes but a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend got me sick and I've been meaning to write more solangelo so why not take my misery out on these two dorks?


End file.
